Une fête chez les Soma
by Queen of the four elements
Summary: Je l'ai mis la dedans pcq des choses pourraient offenser certaines personnes ki aiment ses personnages et pcq personne va lire les ff dans le G (Général) mais c assez drôle vous verez...
1. mise en situation

** Ça sera un fanfic 100% humour, seulement de l'humour. Et quoi de plus que Fruits Basket pour ça. J'essayerais de mettre tous les personnages et que ça soit vraiment très drôle (de toute façon, même que j'essaye que ça soit sérieux, on rit quand même :"( ) Aussi, ça sera la première fois que j'écris une histoire sur ff.net avant que quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'ai lue!!! **  
  
UNE FÊTE CHEZ LES SOMA, par The Queen of the four elements ou plutôt version The Queen of the four elements  
  
Mise en Situation  
  
Tohru vit toujours avec Shiguré, Yuki et la compagnie.  
  
Kyô: Eh!! C'est qui la compagnie?!!!  
  
Oh scuse, et Kyô. Elle continuait à faire le ménage et à servir de calmant. Quand on ne se sentait pas bien, on allait voir Hatori.  
  
Personne 1: Hatori, je fais de l'hyper-tension!  
  
Hatori: Allez voir Tohru Honda, chez Shiguré.  
  
Personne 2: Hatori, je ne peux plus me contrôler...  
  
Hatori: Euh...dans quel sens?...  
  
Personne 2: Bin dans le sens...vous voyez...?  
  
Hatori: Oui je vois mais d'un seul oeil seulement. Allez à la pharmacie des Soma et demandez du Tohru Honda...  
  
Kagura continuait toujours à mettre Kyô dans le coma. Même que Hatori a commencé à l'accompagner à chaque visite pour être déjà sur place.  
  
La gérante des sources thermales continuait à faire peur. Tellement que plus personne ne venait(ils avaient trop peur qu'elle vienne leur criait dessus quand ils seront endormis qu'ils en faisaient des cauchemars et les gens ne relaxaient plus) alors cette station fit fallite. La bonnefemme tomba en dépression et mourût, de même que son mari. Ritsu, croyant encore que c'était de sa faute, demandait pardon 2 fois plus qu'avant. La famille Soma se demandait s'ils ne préféraient pas quand la bonnefemme était en vie. Ils se disaient qu'ils auraient pu faire un effort...  
  
Momiji devenait de plus en plus mature (quel tristesse :'( ) et de plus en plus beau (quelle joie!^u^) Il laissa les vêtements de fille pour ceux pour gars. Sa mère, la grosse conne, ne le connait pas encore. Momo, elle, elle était tannée d'être collée à sa mère alors maintenant, elle fume de la mari et n'a plus les yeux aussi grands que s'en fait peur. Non, maintenant elle les a comme ceux de Rin, à cause de l'effet du maquillage.  
  
Uo et Hana sont les mêmes. Hana a agrandi ses pouvoirs et peut maintenant tordre les tuyaux de plomb à distance avec ses ondes. Uo est encore une yankee et sort avec Kureno, le coq de la famille Soma qui se transforme à chaque matin pour les réveiller, en cachette de Akito, qui lui continut à arracher les cheveux des gens pour en faire des balais s'ils sont longs ou des brosses à dents pour les cheveux courts.  
  
La fille qui harcèle ou plutôt que Shiguré harcèle (celle qui travaille pour l'éditeur de Shiguré) a fini par se suicider. Que c'est triste...  
  
Le grand-père continut d'appelerr Tohru Kyoko seulement pour l'énerver.  
  
Kana a eu un tit gars et elle ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi mais elle l'a appelé Hatori. Et un autre fait étrange, l'enfant a une tête d'hippocampe.   
  
Kisa travaille maintenant au cirque à chaque fois qu'elle se transforme et fait de la pub pour Esso(les station-service) et les Céréales Corn Flakes je pense que c'est ça le nom des céréales avec le tigre dessus...  
  
Hatsuharu voulait aussi se lancer dans le show-bussiness mais on lui a dit qu'il devait se teindre les cheveux en rouge pour faire la vache qui rie mais il avait carrément d'une vache folle ou une vache enragée, cela dependait des jours. Il voulait avoir de l'importance, être superieur et montrer qu'il était pas stupide alors il partit 1 an en Inde (en Inde, les vaches sont sacrées...)  
  
Le fan-club du prince Yuki a été arreté. Yuki les a denoncées à la police et elle sont condannées pour harcèlement. Maintenant, le lycée est à moitié vide. Yuki déteste toujours Ayamé qui essaye de se faire aimer...  
  
**Bon maintenant, je pense qu'on peut commencer l'histoire...** 


	2. Chapitre 1: La grande idée

Chapitre 1: La grande idée...en faites, elle est pas si grande que ça, cette idée...  
  
Les locataires (on peut bien les appeler comme ça !) sont tous chez Shiguré, le chef de la maison entrain de boire du thé vert, il faut le préciser (je suis sérieuse sur cette remarque TRÈS pertinente!). À la télé, il passait un film guiligne-guiligne (un film indien, ne pas penser croche!)  
  
Quelqu'un ou quelque chose sonne à la porte. Tohru, l'esclave, OUPS!! non, je veux dire la "maîtresse de maison" va ouvrir mais elle ne voit personne. Juste au moment où elle allait fermer la porte, elle ne vit pas qu'une sorte de...D'ANGUILLE!!! entra et alla vers la chambre de Shiguré.  
  
Shiguré: C'tait qui?  
  
Tohru: Je ne sais pas mais en ouvrant la porte, il y avait une odeur de...POISSON...  
  
Yuki: Bizarre...la seule chose à quoi me fait penser cette odeur c'est à...  
  
Ayamé: ALLLLLOOOO!!!!!!!^O^  
  
Yuki:Ayamé, l'anguille poiseuse!  
  
Kyô: MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT LÀ, LUI?!!!!!!  
  
Kyô venait de sortir de la douche et en entrant dans la pièce, il se cogna contre le dos de l'anguille...oups! je veux dire d'Aya.(Yuki a beaucoup d'influence sur moi je pense...)  
  
Shiguré: Aya...-.-' Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas prendre mes vêtements...  
  
Aya: Ce n'est pas ma faute. En rentrant dans la cour, j'ai eu froid et je me suis transformé. J'ai sonné à la porte et je suis allé directement dans ta chambre.  
  
Yuki: Les Kimonos t'enlaidissent...Enlève-ça!!!!!  
  
Aya: Merci Yuki d'avoir tellement d'interré sur l'apparence de ton frère. Ça me touche vraiment...Ça me donne de l'espoir que tu vas commencer à m'aimer :')  
  
Yuki: Je dis ça parce que je ne veux pas mourrir de honte si on me surprend avec toi...  
  
Kyô: Alors, pourquoi tu es venu? Tu ne trouvais pas une autre personne à déranger??? #O_*(Ça, c'est ma création!!!!Ça a un copy-right!!!! C'est un smiley histérique pour ceux qui sont pô vite...)  
  
Aya: Attends une minute Koko! Tohru, je t'ordonne d'aller chercher mes vêtements dans la cour, je dois me changer pour faire plaisir à Yuki.  
  
Tohru:O_O  
  
Yuki: NE LA TRAITE PAS EN ESCLAVE!!!!!  
  
Kyô: JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER KOKO!!!!  
  
Shiguré: Aya, ne te change pas ici. Ils sont encore trop jeunes pour porter la camisole de force. Il ne faut pas les traumatiser...Moi, j'y suis habitué bien sûr...^^  
  
Yuki, Tohru et Kyô(koko pour les pô vite...): O.o  
  
Ayamé: retourna au salon après s'être habillé.   
  
Yuki (en pensées): Je le préférais en Kimono...  
  
Aya: La raison de ma visite c'est que je voudrais organiser une fête...  
  
Tohru: En quelle honneur?^^  
  
Aya: EN HONNEUR AU SEXE!!!!!!  
  
Tous le monde: O O  
  
Yuki: AYAMÉ DÉGAGE D'ICI AVEC TES IDÉES IDIOTES!!!!!  
  
Ayamé: Vous aimez pas mon idée? :''''(  
  
Shiguré: Moi j'aime!  
  
Yuki et Kyô: SHIGURÉ! LA FERME!!!!  
  
Aya: Bon on va trouver autre chose...UNE FÊTE EN HONNEUR DES INVITÉS!!!!  
  
Tohru: Ça c'est une bonne idée!  
  
Aya: Je sais je sais...Je suis très intelligent...^^  
  
Yuki: Tohru, ne l'encourage pas. Il va se faire des faux-espoirs en croyant qu'il est intelligent...'-.-  
  
Shiguré: C'est une bonne idée. De toute façon, si on ne fait pas de fête, il y aura plus de fan-fic.  
  
Yuki: Ouais...Ok pour la fête...  
  
** Hum...ouais...c'est pô pire à date...** 


	3. chapitre 2: Les invitations

Chapitre 2: Les invitations  
  
Les invitations furent envoyées. Allons voir chacun des invités.  
  
Kagura - Ce sera encore une chance de plus de voir Kyô...Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour le charmer...quelque chose de...sexy *.*  
  
Hatsuharu - Mmm...Une fête...il faut que je partes au moins 4 jours à l'avance si je veux arriver là à temps...  
  
Hatori - J'espère que quelqu'un va tomber malade ce jour-là. J'ai pas envie de jouer au chaperon ni au baby-sitter, surtout qu'Ayamé est là...Mais il faut que j'y ailles s'il est là pour le bien de tout le monde et aussi pour ne pas être déborder!  
  
Akito (eh oui, même lui!) - Ouais! Je vais pouvoir faire des balais et des brosses à dents multicolores!  
  
Kisa - Une fête... Tohru sera là...je ne sais pas...je veux la voir, alors j'irais!  
  
Hiro - Si Kisa y va, j'y vais aussi!  
  
Hana - Une fête? Avec la famille Soma? Il y aura un agréable tourbillon d'ondes...  
  
Mégumi - Il va se dire pleins de prénoms!!!Je pourrais lancer des malédictions à des gens que je ne connais pas!! J'apporte mon magnétophone!  
  
Uo - Je dois surveiller Tohru...Les Soma sont des gens un peu bizarres des fois...  
  
Ritsu - Je suis invité à une fête??...JE M'EXCUSE À L'AVANCE SI JE GACHE LA FÊTE PAR MA SEULE PRÉSENCE!! JE M'EXCUSE!!JE M'EXCUSE!!  
  
Momiji - AYAMÉ DONNE UNE FÊTE CHEZ SHIGURÉ!!!! AYAMÉ DONNE UNE FÊTE CHEZ SHIGURÉ!!!! TOLL*!!!!!! DAS IST ECHT SPITZE#!!!!!!  
  
*SUPER!!!! # C'EST VRAIMENT GÉNIAL!!!! (je n'ai pas inventer!!c vraiment de l'allemand!!!!)  
  
Momo et sa mère ont carrément pas été invitées à cause de ce qu'elle a fait à Momiji (C'est moi qui fait l'histoire alors c'est moi qui décide qui va à la fête et je déteste cette femme pour ça!!!) Kana elle non plus n'a pas été invitée parce qu'elle serait venue avec son fils et que ce dernier fait peur au monde avec sa face. On commence à se demander si Akito ni ai pas pour quelque chose...O.(Ça aussi c une autre de mes créations!!!!Copy-right!!!! Pour les pô vites, c un smiley surpris et choqué handicapé de l'oeil droit!!!!). Rin, je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille, elle est trop laide et elle est du signe du cheval, le même que ma conne de soeur!!!BEURK!!!!!MAIS SA MEMPÊCHE PAS QUE J'ADDDDOOOORRRRRE ALLER À CHEVAL!!!!!!  
  
Le fan club de Yuki: QUOI!!! Il y a une fête chez Le Prince et on a pas pu voler un carton d'invitation parce qu'on est toutes en prison!!!!De toute façon, on aurait même pas pu y aller et si on ne sauvait, Yuki a dit qu'il allait nous comdanner a la chaise électrique...  
  
Yuki: Niack!Niack!  
  
Ça c'est passé comme ça à peut prés...  
  
**J'ai fait vite!!!  
  
Je voudrais vous poser une question... quest que vous trouvez qui fait plus bizarre...  
  
A) On pouvons  
  
B)On pouvait - Le ON exclut la personne qui parle mais elle est là mais aussi elle est pas là!!!!!XS(Cest compliquer ton affaire my queen!!!)  
  
C)Que ON devienne la quatrième personne du pluriel  
  
Écoutez jai décidé de réagir sur ce point!!!!Je vais écrire a L'Académie Française sur ça!!!!  
  
JE SUIS SÉRIEUSE!!!!ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE!!!! SOMILIA, JENFIA, KYNIA OU KENYA(SCUSE JE SUIS TOUTE CHAMBOULÉ...),YOKAN ET LES AUTRES, JE VOUS VOIS DICITTE ROULER A TERRE!!!!!!** 


	4. Chapitre 3: L'arrivée

Chapitre 3: L'arrivée  
  
Le jour de la fête arrive et les invités commence eux aussi à arriver.  
  
Momiji est le premier à arriver. Il arrive habiller en fille.  
  
Momiji: SALUT TOHRU!!!^^Allez, fais moi un bbbiiiissssooooouuuu!!!!!!  
  
PAF!!!!  
  
Kyô: T'es revenu à t'habiller en fille?!! T'es complétement cinglé toi!!!!  
  
Momiji: Ce jeu est devenu plate à la fin...  
  
Yuki: Il jouait à être mature?!!  
  
Ayamé: Koko! Arrête de frapper Momiji au sinon...(il lui montre son poing) Et tu sais que j'aime pas qu'on tache mes nappes blanches avec du sang!  
  
Kyô: JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER...  
  
Ayamé: Koko, arrête de crier...Oh mais qui voilà! Rin! Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir invitée!  
  
Rin: Je suis venu seulement pour faire chier The Queen of the four elements...  
  
Ayamé: C'est pas gentil ça!^^  
  
Queen of the four elements: RIN DÉGAGE!!!!  
  
Rin: Non, j'ai trop de plaisir à te voir contrarier, ça se voit pas?  
  
Kyô: Euh...non  
  
Rin: Je ris dans mon moi-même  
  
Shiguré: Il fallait préciser!  
  
Queen: Tu vas voir Rin, je vais me venger...  
  
Ayamé: Bon, allez mon p'tit divan (on me niaisait en m'appelant comme ça en troisième année du primaire...bande d'immature...'-.-), retourne à l'histoire...Et ce soir...Je dormirais sur toi...et je te carreserais...  
  
Queen: QUOI! JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME ÇA! ET ARRÊTE DE ME TRAUMATISER!!!!  
  
Kyô: Bienvenue au club...  
  
Ayamé: Akito! Tu as pu venir?!!!^^  
  
Yuki: Qui l'a invité???  
  
Shiguré: euh...je ne sais pas...  
  
Yuki: T'es pas mieux qu'Ayamé...  
  
Akito: Allo, Allo...Bonjour Tohru. Hey! Ta perruque est vraiment belle. Les cheveux ont l'air vrai!  
  
Tohru: Merci...Elle est faite avec les cheveux que tu m'as arrachés...  
  
Kyô: J'arrive pas à croire qu'il lui parle comme ça...  
  
Momiji: Regardez qui arrive!!  
  
...: KKKYYYYYYÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyô: OOOOUUAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! C'est Kagura! Vite! Je dois me sauver!  
  
Trop tard, Kagura vient de le prendre par le pied et l'envoie dans la piscine  
  
Shiguré: Euh...depuis quand j'ai une piscine???  
  
Kagura: Mais Kyô...pourquoi tu es allé dans la piscine tout habillé???  
  
Yuki: Et c'est elle qui pose la question...  
  
Tohru: Euh Ayamé, je pense qu'il y a assez de monde pour mettre de la musique...  
  
Ayamé: Ok, vas-y Momiji!!!!  
  
Yuki: C'est lui le DJ???  
  
Momiji: Ok, on y va!!!  
  
"I love you, You love me..."(musique de Barney, le dinosaure violet...vous vous en souvenez???^o^)  
  
Kyô: Dégage morveux!!!!! C'est quoi cette horreur?!!!!  
  
Momiji: OOOUUUUUIIIINNNN!!!!Kyô m'a frappé!!!!! :'(  
  
Akito: Je veux faire le DJ...C'est un ordre!  
  
Kyô: Ok...  
  
" I hate you, You hate me. Let's get team and kill Barney..."( La même chanson mais un peu différente...)  
  
Ayamé: C'est quoi ça?!! Akito!!!! On est pas des psychopates comme toi! Je vais faire le DJ!  
  
"Yeah! I like big butts and I cannot lie..."(Ça c'est BABY GOT BACK DE SIR MIX-A-LOT)  
  
Yuki: C'est une chanson de pervers!  
  
Ayamé: CETTE CHANSON EST POUR TOI, TOHRU!!!!  
  
Tohru:O O  
  
Yuki: DÉGAGE!!!! On va attendre que quelqu'un de résonable et normal arrive pour être le DJ.  
  
Shiguré: On va attendre longtemps...  
  
...: HHHAAAA....hhhaaa....ouille...ouach...aïe...  
  
Kyô: C'est quoi ça?!!!  
  
Et là, en haut de la colline qui est en arrière de la maison, on voit un vélo sortir et voler jusque dans la piscine (Shiguré: Je ne m'explique toujours pas d'où est sorti cette piscine...) et là après, on voit Hatsuharu volait mais lui il manque carrément la piscine.  
  
Haru: Aïïïee....(là, j'ai dessiné un corps du style quand on trace un corps mort sur le sol quand il s'agit d'un meurtre à côté d'une piscine où on voit le vélo dedans).  
  
Hatori: Je vois que j'arrive à temps...  
  
Ayamé: Hatori! Voilà notre Dj!!!!  
  
Hatori: De quoi tu parles??? Je viens en tant que représentant de la croix-rouge dans les endroits sinistrés.  
  
Ayamé: Mais il en a pas ici!  
  
Hatori: Ça viendra...je le sens...  
  
Kyô: Kagura, lache-moi!!!!  
  
Kagura: Non Kyô. J'étais une sangsue je pense dans une vie antérieure...  
  
Kyô: Et tu l'es encore!!  
  
Kagura: MÉCHANT!!  
  
PAF!!!!PAF!!!PAF!!!!  
  
Hatori: Kagura arrête! J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir un hôpital...  
  
...: Je suis venu et...JE M'EXCUSE!!! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ!!!  
  
Haru: Devinez c'est ki... 'u.u  
  
Tohru: euh... O.o'  
  
Et le reste des invités arrivèrent, tous avec des entrées assez bizarres...  
  
** J'attends toujours vos réponses pour la question du ON... Et j'en ai une autre tout aussi filosophique...  
  
Si les animaux prennent le controle de la terre et les humains deviennent les animaux, comme par exemple les policiers deviennent des chiens de garde, Spiderman, ou Peter Parker, sera dans le côté des animaux ou des humains??? Et les personnages de Fruits Basket???HEIN???HEIN???  
  
J'attends toujours vos réponses dans vos NOMBREUX reviews ( j'espère que vous avez compris le message...) ** 


End file.
